Abstract ? Administration Core The overall goal of the Center for Biomolecular Structure (CBMS) at National Synchrotron Light Source II (NSLS- II) is to provide access to a broad range of state-of-the-art synchrotron capabilities at the NSLS-II. The proposed synchrotron center will be supported by both the National Institute of General Medical Sciences/National Institutes of Health (NIGMS/NIH) and the Department of Energy Office of Biological and Environmental Research (DOE BER). The CBMS team will administer the Center to allow for safe, responsive use by the research community, we will monitor use and develop the capabilities as appropriate to need. We will provide review-based access, training, and technical assistance to assure success of research programs that use this remarkable set of synchrotron resources, thereby enabling scientific discovery on scales from the atomic to the environmental. To pursue our support mission, we plan to make the best use of NSLS-II capabilities by employing multiple mature synchrotron technologies. We will support macromolecular crystallography (MX) at our micro-focusing beamlines through on-site visits, automatic data collection processes, and remote beamline access. For X-ray scattering we will support, static and online HPLC-backed small-angle scattering (SAXS). In addition, we will continue to extend the impact of the scanning-beam method for SAXS tomography and to support the use of low- energy x-ray scattering studies. Our Bioimaging Core will support use of both x-ray-fluorescence microscopy and contrast-imaging full-field microscopy for bio-environmental and bio-medical researchers, and will continue to develop these tools, driven by the needs of the biological and environmental-science communities.